


Landing

by sloganeer



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-12
Updated: 2008-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go watch them vote, Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landing

The night of the Hartsfield's Landing election, Josh is in Texas with the Santos family. It's not quite a night off, but they're all gathered around the table eating dinner instead of reading polls. Between the steak and the ice cream, Josh gets the phone call. The congressman takes his empty bowl.

"Tell me it's not for me."

"It's not for you," Josh says, checking call display. He lets it rings once more to make sure. "I'll take this outside."

He lets it ring again. He's still not sure.

"Sam?"

"Hey, Josh."

"I can't believe this."

"I'm in New Hampshire."

"Yeah?"

"Hartsfield's Landing."

"You're kidding."

"It was my editor's idea. I made the mistake of telling her about the Flenders."

"And their drafty barn."

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope the magazine put you up in a hotel this time around."

"Running water and everything."

Josh runs out of things to say pretty fast. He thinks about asking Sam what the numbers look like from where he is, but it's been four years, and that's not the move Sam is waiting for Josh to make. Then he goes and beats Josh to it.

"I was thinking, after the election, are you going to be in Washington?"

"I hope so," Josh laughs. "The congressman's in Texas tomorrow, but I'm heading back to the office in the morning."

"I can meet you there?"

"Yeah, yeah. We'll have lunch."

"In the office, of course."

"We don't have to. We could go out."

"No, no, it's fine. I still love take out."

"OK."

There's silence, and then they both laugh to cover it.

Sam says, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You can find the office?" Josh is suddenly worried. He doesn't know how long it's been since Sam was in Washington.

"I'll find you, Josh."

There's another pause while Josh looks for something else to say.

"Go watch them vote, Sam."

They say 'goodbye' over each other, and Josh is the first to hang up. It's started to rain, and he ducks under the eaves before going inside.

The congressman comes out to join him. "Was that numbers?"

"No. In a few minutes."

"You worried?" he asks.

Josh shakes his head. "That's my job."

"Do I pay you enough for that?"

Josh holds up the phone. "That was my best friend."

"Yeah?" the congressman says. "I didn't know you had any friends."

"I don't--I don't have him."

"He's not a Republican, is he?"

"He's a writer."

"Even worse."

The congressman opens the door, and Josh follows. The table has been cleared of dinner and taken over again by the campaign--computers, folders, and newspapers. The kids have claimed a corner to do their homework, and Mrs. Santos sits next to them to make sure they do. Ronna already has phone messages for Josh.

"Seaborn," says the congressman, thoughtful as he takes the empty chair next to his son. Bram is there with his notebook in hand.

"You need a phone number, Congressman?"

"Josh's best friend is Sam Seaborn."

Donna is at the table, too. She looks up at Josh. "That was Sam?"

Josh nods, she smiles, but he doesn't tell her Sam's coming for lunch. He's going to want to see Toby, too, CJ, maybe even try to get into the Oval to see the President. But, tonight, Josh wants Sam all to himself.


End file.
